


One Call Away

by Leriana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, F/F, Idiots in Love, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leriana/pseuds/Leriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami’s text conversations as they navigate winter break and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote this several months ago in nothing but text speak lol. Decided to share it with you all. Korra’s BOLD and Asami’s regular. I’ve read a few stories like this before and I wanted to do my own take on it. Let me know what you think! :)

Saturday—December 1st

(9:11 AM): Hey Korra, its Asami. I heard you’re turning 18 today and I just wanted to say… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope your day is as awesome as you are :)

**(9:20 AM): Asami who?**

(9:20 AM): Asami Sato. We’re in ASL together.

**(9:21 AM): You sure?**

(9:22 AM): Seriously?

(9:23 AM): You went swimming at my house this past summer.

(9:24 AM): I wear red-rimmed glasses.

**(9:26 AM): Oh you. Hey.**

**(9:26 AM): Who gave you my number?**

(9:27 AM): Bolin did.

**(9:27 AM): Ah**

**(9:27 AM): Well thanks**

(9:28 AM): You’re welcome

Monday—December 3rd

(3:29 PM): Hey Korra, its Asami Sato. I heard you’re struggling with pre-calc. I aced it last year and I’d love to help you study for the final if you want me to. Let me know :)

**(3:50 PM): Let me guess… Bolin told you I was struggling with it.**

(3:51 PM): He did

**(4:05 PM): Of course he did. Thanks for the offer Asami but I’m good**

(4:08 PM) OK. Let me know if you ever need any help :)

**(4:08 PM) Will do :)**

Tuesday—December 4th

**(6:39 PM): Hey, how was your day?**

(6:40 PM): Hi! My day was great. How was yours?

**(6:40 PM): Mine was good, thanks for asking.**

**(6:40 PM): I was wondering if that tutoring option is still available. I have a strong feeling I might flunk the exam. :/**

(6:41 PM): Yes, it’s still open. Are you free Thursday after school?

**(6:42 PM): Yup. Meet you in the library at 3?**

(6:43 PM): Sounds like a plan! See you tomorrow :)

**(6:44 PM): See you tomorrow :)**

Thursday—December 6th

**(2:56 PM): Omw to the library now**

(2:57 PM): Okay, see you soon :)

**(9:48 PM): Hey Asami. I just wanna thank you again for helping me with pre-calc today. Really means a lot.**

(10:04 PM): Aww anytime! You’re a fast learner. I hope my explanations were clear.

**(10:15 PM): They were crystal clear. You should be my teacher. I think I’d do a lot better in this class if you were teaching it.**

(10:16 PM): Aww you’re so sweet. Maybe I’ll be a part-time math teacher/part-time engineer.

**(10:18 PM): If anyone could do it I’m pretty sure little Miss. Valedictorian could**

**(10:19 PM): I need to get some sleep now. Gn Asami :)**

(10:20 PM): Goodnight Korra, sweet dreams :)

Friday—December 7th

**( 8:07 AM): Hey are you getting back together with Mako? **

**(8:07 AM): I saw you two hugging before class.**

(8:10 AM): Korra, we’re about to have an exam. You should be paying attention to the teacher, not me.

**(8:11 AM): But I’d much rather pay attention to you!**

**(8:11 AM): Plus ASL is my strong suit so I’m not worried about this exam.**

**(8:12 AM): Are you blushing?**

(8:13 AM): No.

**(8:13 AM): LIAR. I can see you!**

**(8:16 AM): YOU ARE BLUSHING. I MADE YOU BLUSH.**

(8:17 AM): Just study your notes Korra

(8:18 AM): And hopefully this answers your question: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA4iX5D9Z64>         

**(8:20 AM): Smh should’ve known you're a swiftie.**

(8:20 AM): Notes, Korra. Notes.

**(3:24 PM): Do you always eat lunch in the library by yourself?**

(3:29 PM): Most of the time, yes.

**(3:32 PM): I didn’t even know that was allowed.**

(3:33 PM): It’s not. Being valedictorian gives me certain privileges ;)

**(3:34 PM): I see. Does it ever get lonely?**

(3:35 PM): Sometimes. I enjoy the peace and quiet tho.

**(3:38 PM): Ah.**

Monday—December 10th

(4:01 PM): Why did you join me during lunch today?

**(4:30 PM): I wanted to. I hope you don’t mind.**

(4:31 PM): I don’t. I enjoy your company. Thank you :)

**(4:32 PM): Anytime :)**

**(4:33 PM): You were coughing a lot. Do you have a cold?**

(4:34 PM): I do.

**(4:35 PM): I hope you feel better soon :)**

(4:36 PM): You made me feel better.

**(4:36 PM): And they call me sweet talker :P**

(4:37 PM): ;)

Monday—December 17th

(7:57 AM): Good morning Korra :)

**(9:09 AM): Ugh what’s good about it?**

(9:58 AM): Um… you’re alive? Lol

**(9:59 AM): I have to babysit Tenzin’s kids today.**

**(9:59 AM): Not really looking forward to it.**

(10:00 AM): Aww I love Tenzin’s kids! They’re so adorable!

**(10:01 AM) They’re little brats that’s what they are. Little demon spawns.**

(10:01 AM) :(

**(10:02 AM) I need to finish getting ready. Pray for me.**

(10:02 AM) LOL I will

**(1:04 PM): HEYSAMI ITS MEELO KS**

(1:18 PM): ?

(1:18 PM): Meelo?

**(1:20 PM): YEZ HI WE TYED KORR AND JINOrA UP RR**

(1:23 PM): Meelo, answer the phone please.

(1:28 PM): Meelo. Answer the phone.

**(9:02 PM): Asami Sato you, my friend, are the real MVP.**

(9:17 PM): Lol I am?

**(9:19 PM): Yeah! Idk how long I would’ve been tied up for if you hadn't come and rescued me. Thank you sooo much.**

(9:20 PM): You’re welcome :)

**(9:23 PM): I am NEVER falling asleep around those demons again.**

(9:25 PM): Never say never :P

(9:25 PM): They are going to be grounded for a long time so you don’t have to worry about them for a while lol

**(9:26 PM): And thank god for that. Is there any way I can repay you?**

(9:29 PM): No repayment necessary. You needed help so I helped

**(9:31 PM): Wow. You really are something special. Thank you, Asami.**

(9:32 PM): Anytime.

(9:33 PM): I have a few cars I need to work on in the morning so goodnight Korra, sweet dreams :)

**(9:39 PM): Goodnight :)**

Tuesday—December 18th

(7:13 PM): Korra, I hope you know you made my day.

(7:13 PM): How did you know I love hot chocolate?

**(8:06 PM): Guess**

(8:42 PM): Hmmm… Bolin told you?

**(8:43 PM): Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!**

(8:45 PM): I’m serious Korra. What you did was the sweetest thing.

(8:46 PM): No one’s ever brought me hot chocolate while I was at work before.

**(8:49 PM): Hey, you made my day and I made yours. I think we’re equal.**

(8:50 PM): How did I make your day?

**(8:52 PM): Seeing you made my day.**

(8:53 PM): I was covered in grease. Not seeing the appeal here lol.

**(8:54 PM): Today was my first time seeing you without glasses and you know what I realized?**

(8:54 PM): What?

**(8:55 PM): I realized you have beautiful eyes. I guess I never noticed them before because they’re usually hidden behind a book.**

(8:57 PM): Korra.

**(8:58 PM): Yes?**

(9:00 PM): You can’t just say things like that and expect me not to

**(9:03 PM): Not to what?**

(9:19 PM): Nothing nvm. I’m tired. Goodnight Korra, sweet dreams

**(9:20 PM): Night Asami :)**

Friday—December 21st

**(9:02 PM): Hey**

(9:30 PM): Hi :)

**(9:37 PM): What ya doing?**

(9:37 PM): Reading a book, you?

**(9:40 PM): At Mako’s party. Pretty sure I’m the only one that’s not shitfaced right now.**

(9:41 PM): Lol congrats. *claps for you*

**(9:41 PM): *bows* Thank you, thank you, thank you very much.**

**(9:42 PM): Waaait. It’s Friday night and you’re reading a book.**

(9:42 PM): Yeah.

**(9:42 PM): Why?**

(9:45 PM): Because I like to read. Do you have a problem with that?

**(9:45 PM): No.**

**(9:46 PM): It’s refreshing. You’re probs having more fun than I am atm.**

**(9:47 PM): I’m not interrupting your reading am I?**

(9:50 PM): No, not at all. I like texting you :)

**(9:51 PM): What book are you reading?**

(10:01 PM): The Boy in the Striped Pajamas.

**(10:10 PM): Ah I've never heard of it. Is it good?**

(10:17 PM): You’ve never heard of The Boy in the Striped Pajamas???

**(10:20 PM): I haven’t and please don’t kill me. I’m too young to die.**

(10:21 PM): You’re lucky you’re cute or you’d be dead meat. What are you doing tomorrow?

**(10:25 PM): Finishing up some last minute Christmas shopping with my mom but after 3 I should be free. Why?**

(10:27 PM): It’s vital that I introduce to the world of The Boy in the Striped Pajamas.  If you come to my house tomorrow at around 5 we can watch the movie and I can lend you the book.

**(10:29 PM): You sure you wanna lend me the book? I don’t wanna take it away from you while you’re reading it.**

(10:30 PM): I’ve read it like 5 times lol so it’s okay.

**(10:32 PM): Wow this must be some book.**

(10:35 PM): It is. You’ll see ;D

Saturday—December 22nd

(1:22 PM): Hey Korra, just making sure we’re still on for today :)

**(1:55 PM): Yup! Can’t wait.**

**(1:56 PM): I’m gonna bring some chips and dip. Is that okay?**

(2:00 PM): Yes, please feel free to bring whatever you want :)

Sunday—December 23rd

**(1:10 AM): Pssst you awake?**

(1:11 AM): No. I’m sleeping.

(1:11 AM): Shhh!

 **(1:12 AM): Okay sleep talker, I just wanted to let u know that I’m never watching that movie again.**

(1:12 AM): What? Why? :(

**(1:16 AM): That movie was fucking sad Asami. I’m literally sitting in my bed, staring at the ceiling, and contemplating life.**

(1:16 AM): You act like that’s a bad thing lol.

**(1:18 AM): For me it is a very, very, very bad thing. Next thing you know I’m gonna be walking around singing sad songs and giving everybody flowers**

(1:23 AM): I would so pay money to see you do that.

(1:35 AM): I know you didn’t like the movie we saw but did you have fun?

(1:41 AM): Hello?

(1:42 AM): Korra?

(1:50 AM): Goodnight Korra, sweet dreams

**(10:13 AM): Sorry about not replying. I fell asleep.**

**(10:14 AM): You bet I had fun! Your dad’s cooking is the bomb. I need to come over more often.**

**(10:15 AM): In fact, why don’t you guys just adopt me?**

(12:01 PM): LOL. That might be a possibility. My dad keeps talking about how well-mannered you are.

**(12:36 PM): You probably couldn’t tell (because I’m amazing all the time) but I was on my best behavior.**

(12:42 PM): Oh I could tell ;)

(12:44 PM): On a serious note, it was really nice having you over. We don’t get visitors often and sometimes it gets kind of lonely just the two of us. 

**(12:45 PM): Well thanks for having me. I really did have a good time**

(12:46 PM): Despite the movie choice?

**(12:49 PM): Honestly, I’d watch it again if it meant me spending more time with you.**

(12:59 PM): I bet you say that to all the girls

**(1:00 PM) No just my math tutor ;)**

(1:01 PM): Hahaha you’re cute.

**(1:03 PM): I know you are but what am I? ;)**

(1:04 PM): What is this? Lame pickup line day?

**(1:05 PM): Depends. Are my lame pickup lines working?**

(1:09 PM): Maybe.

**(1:11 PM): Then I declare this day National Lame Pickup Line Day!**

(1:12 PM): I need to get to get ready for work. Someone’s having a car emergency. Ttyl Romeo

**(1:12 PM): Okey dokey Juliet**

Monday—December 24th

**(3:48 PM): Hi what are your plans for Christmas?**

(3:52 PM): Nothing exciting. Just a quiet dinner with my dad and wearing PJ’s all day. You?

**(3:53 PM): I would invite you guys over but the clan is here. There is literally no space left in my house.**

(3:53 PM): Aw :(

**(3:54 PM): Yup. Poor me. And now it’s time for monopoly aka as the game that never ends**

(3:55 PM): Haha good luck

**(4:00 PM): Thanks, I’m gonna need it**

Tuesday—December 25th

(8:14 AM): Merry Christmas Korra :)

**(8:26 AM): Merry Christmas Asami!**

**(8:27 AM): Do you like sweet potato pie?**

(8:27 AM): I love sweet potato pie. Why?

**(9:48 AM): No reason :)**

(10:02 AM): Okayyyy

**(1:36 PM): Knock knock**

(1: 39 PM): Who’s there?

**(1:40 PM): Korra :)**

(1:41 PM): Lol Korra who?

(1:42 PM): Wait. Is that you knocking on the door?

**(1:44 PM): Yes ma’am :)**

(9:55 PM): Did you make that pie all by yourself?

**(9:56 PM): Yes…**

(9:56 PM): Are you sure…?

**(9:56 PM): No. My mom helped me. Since I lied you have permission to spank me.**

(10:01 PM): *gets out belt*

**(10:02 PM): *bends over***

(10:07 PM): Okaaay this is getting a little too 50 shades of grey lol

**(10:08 PM): Hahah just a little**

(10:08 PM): This pie is incredible.

**(10:09 PM): I’m glad you like it :)**

(10:09 PM): I don’t like it, I love it.

**(10:10 PM): Then I’m glad you love it. I love the necklace you got me. I don’t think I’m ever taking it off.**

**(10:11 PM): I’ll just sleep naked with this necklace on**

(10:11 PM): You sleep naked?

**(10:12 PM): Sometimes but only during the summer months**

**(10:23 PM): Tmi?**

(10:25 PM): No.

**(10:31 PM): You sure?**

(10:31 PM): Yeah.

**(10:32 PM): K well I’m exhausted. Night Asami :)**

(10:32 PM): Goodnight Korra, sweet dreams

Thursday—December 27th

**(11:40 AM): Are you going to Kuvira’s New Year Eve party?**

(12:05 PM): I wasn’t invited.

**(12:07 PM): well I just invited you so now you’ve been invited.**

(12:08 PM): You want me to go?

**(12:08 PM): I do. I’ll even pick you up.**

(12:09 PM): You can’t drive.

**(12:10 PM): If I COULD drive I’d pick you up. Since I can’t, I’ll walk you there. She lives like 10 mins away from you**

(12:11 PM): Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse lol

(12:12 PM): It’s going to be really cold that day so how about I pick you at 8 on Monday?

**(12:19 PM): YES! Sounds like a plan!**

(12:20 PM): Lol what are you up to today?

**(12:32 PM): Eating lunch with my parents. Having the college talk. Bleh.**

(12:33 PM): Do you know what college are you going to?

**(12:35 PM): Republic City University.**

(12:35 PM): OMG me too!

**(12:36 PM): WOO! Congrats on getting in!**

(12:37 PM): You too :D

Monday—December 31st

(8:03 PM): Knock knock.

**(8:04 PM): Who’s there?**

(8:04 PM): Asami Sato. Answer the door or I’ll huff and puff and blow your house down!

**(8:05 PM): Oh noooo! I’ll be right there! :O**

(11:40 PM): Where are you? It’s almost midnight.

**(11: 51 PM): Outside with Mako. C’mon!**

Tuesday—January 1st

(12:16 AM): Are you ready to go?

**(12:17 AM): I am. Meet you in the front yard.**

(12:18 AM): Ok.

**(10:37 AM): I’m sorry Asami.**

**(10:50 AM): Answer my calls please.**

**(10:51 AM): Let me explain.**

(10:52 AM): There’s nothing to explain. Leave me alone.

**(10:53 AM): Asami please. Talk to me Asami.**

**(11:54 PM): I’m sorry you saw that Asami.**

Wednesday—January 2nd

**(2:05 PM): I stopped by your house today. Your dad said you were out.**

**(2:10 PM): I miss hearing your voice.**

**(2:11 PM): Please talk to me.**

**(6:53 PM): I’m so sorry Asami.**

Thursday—January 3rd

**(6:05 PM): I can’t stop thinking about you.**

(6:54 PM): Look Korra, don’t play games with me, okay?

(6:54 PM): I get it. You got caught up in the excitement of New Year’s Eve and decided to kiss Mako.

(6:55 PM): Or maybe you like him. Whatever. Just leave. Me. Out of it.

**(7:00 PM): He kissed me Asami! I didn’t kiss him, okay? He kissed me! Did you not see me push him away?**

(7:00 PM): I did.

**(7:00 PM): I pushed him away for a reason.**

**(7:01 PM): I don’t like him, I like you.**

(7:05 PM): You like me?

**(7:05 PM): Yes.**

(7:05 PM): Like like me?

**(7:08 PM): Yes.**

(7:08 PM): I feel the same way. That’s why I was so upset.

**(7:10 PM): Can I come over?**

(7:10 PM): Please do

**(11:46 PM): Just got home**

(11:47 PM): I really like kissing you

**(11:49 PM): I like kissing you too.**

(11:50 PM): Can I take you on a date tomorrow?

 **(11:51 PM): I would love that.**   **Right now we better get some sleep, busy day tomorrow.**

(11:51 PM): You're right. Goodnight, sweet dreams. See you tomorrow beautiful <3

**(11:52 PM): See you tomorrow green eyes <3**


End file.
